


Fading Light

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (very lowkey; don't blink), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, NejiHina Week, NejiHina Week 2020, Stargazing, Strength, Sunsets, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A heart to heart and shared support in the dying light of the day and the softer light of the night.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kalira's NejiHina Week Stories (2020)





	Fading Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [NejiHina Week 2020](https://nejihinata.tumblr.com/post/633513960386215936), Day 2: Sunset
> 
> Me about 600 words in writing this: well this may be about as far as it goes, although I kind of need to finish one detail
> 
> . . .yeah about that. >.>

“Oh, there you are.”

Neji turned slightly, surprised. Hinata paused, smiling hesitantly and bringing one hand up in a small gesture that wasn’t quite a wave.

Neji felt his lips twitching, but only shook his head slightly. Hinata hesitated. Neji turned to face the west once more . . . but he lifted one hand and beckoned, just a little.

He heard the soft sounds of Hinata moving across the roof behind him, and let the tiny smile curve his lips. Hinata moved carefully up at his right side, and Neji moved just enough to make room at the edge of the roof for her to join him comfortably.

“Are you sure I am not disturbing you?” Hinata asked, her voice soft, even as she folded her legs to settle beside him.

Neji shook his head. “It is all right.” he said quietly, tipping his head back, eyes roaming up once again to the purple-red wash bleeding across the sky as the sun sank lower towards the horizon. “Were you looking for me?” he asked, glancing sideways.

Hinata shrugged, curling in on herself the way she so often did. Delicate, soft, and shy. Neji sighed slightly, shaking his head again, and shifted backwards - just enough that when he reached out, it was easy to slide a hand along her back, around her shoulders.

Hinata’s tension eased slightly under his touch, and she lifted her head, a small smile curving her lips as she moved a fraction closer.

Neji came up here to be alone, but he found he didn’t mind her presence at his side. He rubbed his palm over her arm, up and down, then squeezed gently at the ball of her shoulder before letting his hand slide down again. It came to rest at the dip of her waist, and he tugged gently.

Hinata hummed quietly and let the light pull shift her, leaning into him, soft and easy. Comfortable.

Neji propped his cheek against her temple, and Hinata hummed again, warm and relaxed against him. He wondered faintly why she had been looking for him, but didn’t ask, sitting in silence with her curled against him and watching the sky deepen through quieter shades, the sun sinking slowly out of sight.

Hinata reached out and clasped his free hand, twining both of hers around it and lacing their fingers carefully, but remained quiet as the sky darkened and then, eventually, as the stars began to show. Neji smiled, leaning back for a better view, then startled as Hinata nudged at him, falling fully backwards onto the rooftop.

Hinata flushed, barely visible in the low light of the stars above - no moon tonight - and the compound below, then moved to settle beside him, her head on his shoulder and her body warm against his side. Neji hummed, stretching, getting comfortable and tugging at Hinata.

She was stiff and careful, but she relaxed slowly as his hand smoothed over her side, letting her head rest properly on his shoulder and her body mould comfortably against his own. Neji shifted his shoulders, tilting his head back a little more on the roof tiles.

The sunset and the slow spread of stars across the sky usually relaxed Neji - it was why he had come up here tonight, to the roof of this remote building where it was unlikely anyone would see him. Would bother to look for him.

Except, it seemed, Hinata.

Neji reached across to where her hands were folded on her stomach, taking one in a light clasp and bringing it to rest on his own chest. “Why _did_ you come find me?” he asked quietly, thumb rubbing back and forth over her fine-boned, tough knuckles.

Hinata drew a breath, then let it out in a soft sigh. Neji twined their fingers, waiting quietly.

“I was at supper too, Neji.” Hinata said, tightening her fingers around his. “I saw. . .”

Neji snorted, closing his eyes for a moment and shaking his head. “It’s nothing new.” he dismissed.

Hinata’s fingers twitched and she squeezed even tighter, startling him as she moved, leaning up and over him, her hair falling around her face. Neji tilted his head, but he couldn’t make out her expression from this angle, particularly with the low light.

“That is _not_ all right.” Hinata said, startlingly fierce, her fingers smoothing over his chest and curling into his shirt. “She-” She looked away.

Neji sighed. He knew Hinata loved her little sister, for all that their father had tried so hard to pit them against one another. He’d succeeded somewhat in entrenching his own disdain - for Hinata, for _everyone_ it sometimes seemed - into Hanabi, but he had failed dismally with Hinata. Neji privately thought if he were so smart as he liked to think he should have learned from that - Hinata was, truly, ever so much stronger than her sister. In all ways.

“It is _not_.” Hinata repeated, sitting up a little more, and Neji moved with her, reaching up and stroking her cheek, tilting her face towards him. He could see, now, the starlight making her eyes gleam and shining on her pale face.

“So fierce.” Neji said softly, and Hinata startled, eyes flying up to meet his own. “You are. Just not,” he added wryly, lips twisting, “for yourself.”

“Oh, I. . .” Hinata’s expression softened, back to something shy and anxious, and Neji leaned closer, nuzzling their noses together for a moment, then kissing her.

Hinata made a muted sound, gently returning the kiss and sliding one hand over Neji’s shoulder as she leaned into him. Neji curled an arm around her as their lips parted but she stayed close, fingers curling around his shoulder.

“It is different,” she said, tilting her head to rest against his for a moment, then looking away, “for myself.”

Neji shook his own head slightly, even as his arm tightened around her. “You’ll be a good Clan Head.” he said after a moment, and she startled, stiffening and turning fully towards him once more, eyes wide. “You will.”

“I-” Hinata shook her head, hair flying. “I won’t ever be, Father. . . And even if I were, I would be . . . too soft. That’s why he favours imouto for it.” she added even more softly.

Neji scoffed. “You’re stronger. Not just in battle, though that’s what _they’ll_ look for,” he tilted his head back towards the busier parts of the compound, where his uncle’s home was; where the elders were, “but in every way.”

“I’m not.” Hinata said, but she looked uncertain.

“Hanabi needs to be praised and held up.” Neji said flatly. “She expects it and she crumbles when denied it. She has never fought for herself. _You_ have never been allowed to do anything less.”

Hinata slumped a little, her shoulders curving forwards. “I don’t stand up for myself. Even Kurenai-sensei. . .”

“You do for others.” Neji said firmly, not allowing her to _dismiss_ herself. “And you don’t _need_ their support to do so. Anyone’s.”

Hinata looked up without raising her head again, biting her lip. Neji scowled a little. He hadn’t intended . . . but now he had begun this he was _determined_ that she would recognise it in herself. “Hinata, you are-”

“Will I have yours, though?” Hinata asked, and Neji stumbled over his words, blinking.

Hinata lifted her head and met his gaze squarely. Her fingers pressed together before her nervously, but she didn’t back down. Neji hesitated. “. . .Hinata?”

“As Clan Head.” Hinata said, lifting her chin. “You assume I will be. So . . . if I am. If they. . . I don’t need their support and I never expect to have it, I don’t. Not any more.” She glanced away briefly. “Not even Father’s. Or,” she gave a sad little sound, “Hanabi-chan’s. But,” she looked at him again, unshakeable, “will I have _yours_ , Neji?”

Neji swallowed. “You. . .” He felt remarkably unsteady, surprised and unprepared for . . . what was she asking? But, he realised, there was . . . only one answer he could give, regardless. “You will always have mine.” he said honestly.

Hinata smiled, reaching for him and clasping his hands. Neji tangled their fingers companionably. “I need you.” Hinata said quietly. “If I have _your_ support. . . I want you by my side, Neji.”

Neji froze. “Hinata?” he asked thinly.

“Yes.” Hinata said, lifting her chin. “I mean it and- and I _do_.”

Neji swallowed. “The elders will not support choosing Hanabi over you,” he said distantly, “not with the strength you’ve shown in battle and the- the connections you’ve made with other clans particularly through the other heirs, either, though they won’t like to admit that,” he shook his head, “they won’t let him choose her over you.”

Hinata made a surprised little sound.

“They may not support _you_ , much less when you _are_ Clan Head, but he has always listened to them and they will fight if he tries to do otherwise now.” Neji said. It was not hard to plot out, from the things he knew and the things he heard, and watching them all. “You will be Clan Head and Hanabi. . .”

Hanabi would be branded with the same seal he wore. Neji wondered if she would be so proud when one of them first sent _her_ to the ground screaming.

He didn’t like the thought, much as his cousin had made him all but despise her, entitled and hateful brat that she was.

Hinata looked horrified. Neji smiled weakly. “It won’t be your decision, that.” he reminded. “Hanabi may blame you,” he had to admit, “but that is not-”

“ _No one_ should wear this seal.” Hinata said, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair from his brow down by his jaw. “You think I will stand as Clan Head?” she asked, and Neji frowned slightly, but nodded, because it was true. “You will stand at my side?” she asked, and Neji hesitated uncertainly. “I mean it, Neji; I want you and I _need you_ there, if- if you would have it so.”

“I will be by my lady’s side for so long as she wishes.” Neji said softly, clasping her hand and kissing her palm.

Hinata smiled. “Then you are all I need there.” she said simply, and Neji shook his head, marvelling at the idea. “You know I _will_ change things, if they put me in such position. I will _not_ ,” she added, quiet and fierce, “allow the elders to dictate to me as Father does. If I am Clan Head then _I will lead our Clan_.”

“You’ll be a good Clan Head.” Neji said again, smiling slightly.

Hinata huffed, almost a giggle, and suddenly the steely lady of battle was replaced once more by the soft, sweet woman Neji knew from stolen moments, shaded in starlight.

“I love you.” Neji said softly, and Hinata pinked lightly, the deepening tint of her cheeks only just visible in the low light, then moved to wrap her arms around him.

“I love you, Neji.” Hinata said, pressing her cheek against his jaw. “I could not be so strong,” she added softly, “without you at my side.”

Neji took a breath, hugging her close. “Well I shall never be otherwise, then.” he suggested, though he didn’t believe Hinata - even if, he was sure, she believed her own words. “You would be strong no matter what.” he said, and brushed a feathery kiss to her cheek.

Hinata leaned against him easily, fingers curling into his hair. Neji hummed, then turned, tugging her with him, and stretched out across the rooftop again, pulling Hinata along. She moved with him easily, turning onto her side and cuddling against his shoulder, legs tucked up against his.

“The quiet here with you,” Hinata said after a few minutes, and Neji made a soft sound of acknowledgement, eyes on the stars, “it’s . . . peaceful. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“I need the time away,” Neji admitted, voice low, and caught her hand where it rested on his stomach, “but not so much from you.”

Hinata sighed happily and didn’t speak again, fingers sweeping idly back and forth from time to time in gentle caresses.


End file.
